Never as Happy at The End
by yuikshiro
Summary: The story to 'Never As Happy As It Should Of Been' warning: Death of Kanda, and Shounen Ai Yullen,Laven


Disclaimer:

I don't own any thing but plot

Summary:

This story is the whole story from my Not as happy As Love should of been poems

* * *

Never as Happy at The End

* * *

"Master Kanda, Master Walker, We're almost back." A finder who was paddling the boat said. Allen nodded looking away. He didn't want really to see the other who was now glaring at him intensely. A "Che" was heard a few second after.

Kanda and Allen were sent off on a mission a few day ago. That was when things where getting strange. The raven teen who would usually not talk to Allen at all on a mission. Start trying to talk with the sliver eyed boy. That was really acting weird to anyone who known that the to don't get alone that well.

But still he was trying really hard to tell the white haired teen something but there was always something interrupting him. When he get the boy corned once but than a Akuma attacked and Allen been avoiding him since. Now since they where going home Kanda thought it be good to tell him there than on another mission.

The boat was now getting closer to the stopping point. Everything was silent. Then after awhile the boat stopped mean that it was time to get off. Allen jump off fast and was followed Kanda. The younger boy said goodbye to the finder and left with the older boy on his tail.

At the time they got up the stairs Kanda thought it was a good idea to start speaking. He was going finally tell Allen his feeling for the boy. He reach out to stop the boy but got it slapped away. Still the boy turned.

"Yes BaKanda what is it?" The boy said back blankly.

"Che what was that moyashi?" Kanda said feeling more comfortable around the boy. He love teasing Allen so maybe after a while of teasing him he'd be able to tell the other.

" I said BakKanda and the names Allen."

Allen said displease was in his voice making Kanda wonder if something was wrong. He didn't know the half of it. Allen was mad but not at Kanda at him self you see he just realized that he fell for the jerk and having him tease him was so frustrating. It made him sad think that Kanda would never have feelings for him. On the other hand Kanda was trying to tell him his feeling and hoped he wouldn't get shot down.

Allen didn't want to be near him think of the terrible truth of his first love. So when Kanda said something else Allen said he hated him and started to run away. The older male stood there of a few seconds then when after the boy who had tears in his eyes. Little did both know that a red head had seen the whole thing and went after them too.

It was to much for the young boy that he started crying before he ever ran away. Trying to whip the tears away and try to breath he look down think of anything other than raven haired teen. After a few minutes he heard a voices yell saying

"ALLEN MOVE!"

He turn to see that the voice belonged to Kanda who was now on the floor bleeding profoundly. Blood was everywhere. Flowing freely on the floor. There was a big gash where Kanda's heart was supposed to be. The young boy fell to the fall blood now on his keen's he pick up the body shaking it trying to see if this was a sick joke someone was play. It wasn't Kanda wouldn't get up and he was getting colder and colder by the minute.

"Kanda come on please wake up!" The sliver teen cryed. He tried shaking the body again still nothing.

Then a laugh who heard. It was coming from infront of Allen and the now lifeless Kanda. The boy look up to see that it was none other than Tyki Mikk laughing like a mad man. He was also cover in blood. He stopped laughing and said.

"Oh my that was pretty fun don't ya think?"

Laughing more and did a creepy smile. The young boy looked down again at his love blood was still poring out of the wound. He try to stop it but failed. Hugged him clinging to the body then he cry out

"Why Kanda why I thought you hated me!"

More tears in his eyes he didn't notice that Tyki was closer to him now. The man bent down the went to speak in the boy ear.

"It's because he was in the way shounen." Tyki said ever so sweetly. Come closer and keening down to both the boy and the dead body.

"You bastard!" He screamed. The killer smirked he like that the boy was now mad. The he when to his ear and whispered

"It's your fault you know."

He than bit his ear as he got up. Dusting himself up he waited for the young boy to come at him. There was nothing at first but that Allen took a hold of Mugen out of Kanda's cold hands. He got up and charged at Tyki so fast that the killer didn't have time to doge. Slicing him in half more blood covered Allen pale face. He dropped the sword he feel to the ground covered in both Tyki and Kanda's blood he crawled over to the other lifeless body and hugged it. Clinging to make sure not to let go.

That when Lavi come to the scene. See blood everywhere he looked for Allen to see that he was holding a dead body. Closer he saw that it was Kanda. Shocked feel and look at the ground to see there was another. It was Tyki. Lavi looked at Allen wanting to know what the hell happen but he just keep crying.

The red head went to his friend and made him let go of the body and held him. The boy cried out more wanting to hold the lifeless body once more but Lavi didn't let go.

"Why Lavi, why do I always end up alone?"

The young boy whimpered He always lost his love ones and he hated it. First Mana than it was Kanda who he hadn't even told his feeling to. The red head shook his head.

"Your not alone Allen !"

He shouted and then tenderly kissed the boy he loved so much and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear trying to clam the boy down. Why was the world so evil the both of them thought?

* * *

Love will never be real like they way you want it. There's always Fakes and lust. So don't say your in love till you want to live with the person for the rest of your life. Because you alone get one chance at that happiness so take it and don't have kids with someone you hate because it just ends up hurting them. Please Remember that...

Review are welcome...

Story related to Not as Happy as love Should of been poems.


End file.
